pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake
Blake (Lack-Two in Japan) is a main character in the Black 2 & White 2 chapters in the Pokémon Adventures and the manga counterpart of Nate. He was a high ranked member of the International Police and was ranked as Inspector. His code name for the International Police is Black No. 2. Appearance Blake is five feet (or 152 centimeters) tall and weighs one hundred tell pounds (or fifty kilograms). He has messy black hair and brown eyes. Blake wears a red tennis visor, and also a blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige shorts and a shiny bulletproof black and blue wetsuit (doubling as both armor and his police uniform) underneath his exterior outfit. He also wears red and black sneakers with white laces, and carries a white messenger bag. Personality Despite being a student, Blake is shown to be a popular ladies man, frequently flirting and complimenting the girls around him. He has also been shown to fall easily for pretty girls, and does his best to get their attention. Blake's lazy skirt-chasing behavior has frequently been criticized by others, mainly his classmate Hugh, who believes he should take his time more seriously. Despite his easy going behavior, Blake is shown to be perceptive of the small things around him, and is especially skilled in Pokémon Battles, easily considered one of the most talented students in his class. Because of his title of Inspector in the International Police, he is given the title of Arrester. Biography Black & White arc Blake makes a cameo appearance next to Looker after Team Plasma is defeated. When he requests to join Looker in investigating the disaster of the Pokémon League, his superior says that it isn't necessary and that Looker can handle it, despite his clumsy personality. Black 2 & White 2 arc Blake is working to find members of Team Plasma. He suspects the idol Yancy of past affiliation, so he goes out with her to get closer and learn more. Once he decides Yancy is innocent, he breaks up with her in order to cut up all ties. Blake is undercover at Aspertia City's trainers' school, checking into the students for possible Plasma sympathies. As part of his undercover persona, he acts like a chronic flirt; this annoys Hugh, a fellow student, who feels that a talented trainer like Rakutsu should devote himself to Pokémon battling and not get distracted by girls. Their arguments come to a climax with the arrival of the new student Whitley . As she introduces herself to the class, Blake writes down her information for later use, irritating Hugh and causing a disturbance. The teacher, Cheren, decides that they should have a battle, as should everyone else in the class; the two winners of this tournament would be given Pokédexes by Bianca. Blake faces off against Hugh and defeats the boy's Trapinch with his Dewott. Cheren awards the Pokédexes to Blake and Whitley for their performance in battle. Whitley is reluctant to accept hers, but Lack-two talks her into it. Later that night, Blake is going through profiles of his classmates, crossing them off as potential Plasma members, when Looker arrives. Blake defeats a Scolipede threatening Looker and reveals that he is Looker's superior in the International Police. The two go into an alleyway to meet the Magician, who scans Blake as part of his project to make using pokéballs easier. Blake then gives Looker a test, which Looker fails, and Blake tells him to get better at handling hard conditions. A sudden explosion catches their attention. They go to find the source and encounter a Genesect. Blake's Dewott attacks Genesect to no avail and Blake reveals that at the start of his investigation of Team Plasma he had uncovered incomplete information about Genesect at the P2 Laboratory. He deduces that Genesect is being controlled by a machine, and he discovers its master Colress nearby, a man wanted for serious crimes done to Pokémon. Colress orders Genesect to attack Blake with Techno Blast, which Blake withstands thanks to his armor. Realizing that since Genesect is controlled via machine it can't be Colress's Pokémon, Blake readies the special Poké Balls the Magician gave him, intending to capture Genesect. As Dewott attacks Genesect, Blake throws Poké Balls at it. Colress, enraged, gives Genesect the Shock Drive. Genesect causes an explosion, and once the smoke clears, Blake throws a ball at Gensect and successfully captures it. Colress leaves, revealing he is the new leader of Team Plasma. As people come to check out the explosion, Blake falls back into his role as the flirt, irritating Looker. Blake explains himself to Looker, telling him that a device crucial to counteracting Colress's machine was entrusted to a female Plasma grunt, so he flirts with all girls to have a greater chance of drawing her in. The next day at school, Blake decides to increase his team after the battle he had with Genesect. He decides to use the Pokédex to find strong Pokémon add to his team. In addition, he uses it as an excuse to get closer to Whitley and drags her to the Pledge Grove under the guise of a trip to fill up the Pokédex with data. After arriving, Whitley reluctantly summons a Pokémon in order to get the Pokédex filled up, but ends up causing Keldeo to arrive. Keldeo immediately attacks the two, forcing Blake to grab Whitley and dodge out of the way. They avoid taking damage, but both end up falling down a cliff below. Blake saves the both of them by grabbing a branch in time, but Whitley's Foongus falls to the ground below. Whitley calls out to her Foongus, revealing it to be named Foongy, but soon passes out. Blake manages to get himself and Whitley down to safe ground and uses Foongy's nickname as a way to get it to trust him enough to carry it back. Afterward, Blake carries the unconscious Whitley back to school. He offers to take her to the nurse, but Whitley wakes up and runs to the nurse's office herself. Sometime later, the school takes a trip to Pokéstar Studios. Confident that Whitley is the former Team Plasma he is looking for, Blake continues with his advances, but only repeatedly annoys her. Whitley takes place in a Brycen-Man movie, where she faces the titular villain while playing the role of the superheroine Foongus Girl. She easily defeats Brycen-Man's Pokémon, but a Mecha Tyranitar from another movie set bursts in and begins attacking. To Whitley's embarrassment, Blake shows up in the guise of Dewott Kid and saves the day. After they leave, Blake continues frustrating Whitley with his constant advancements on the bus ride home. Later, Blake and Looker investigate a sighting of Seven Sage member Giallo at Route 20. While there, Blake takes Whitley with him and has Looker spy on them in order to see if she recognizes . While there, Blake and Whitley are attacked by Tornadus, which quickly turns into its Therian Forme. Tornadus's new Forme proves to be too powerful to handle alone, forcing Blake to send out his new team member, Kelden. Blake commands Dewott and Kelden to battle against Tornadus together, but soon finds out that the Cyclone Pokémon is actually after someone else. Tornadus's true target turns out to be Giallo, who has rejected Colress as Team Plasma's new leader. With Tornadus busy focusing on Giallo, Blake is able to freeze it, forcing the Team Plasma Grunts that were controlling it to recall Tornadus and escape. Giallo is arrested by Looker, but the plan to see Whitley 's reaction failed due to her falling asleep because of Foongy accidentally releasing spores. Afterward, Blake takes Whitley to Virbank City to watch a live performance of Roxie and her band. Blake reveals that he heard his classmates talking about inviting Roxie to the upcoming Choral Competition and decides to do so after the concert is over. Later, Blake takes part in the Autumn Choral Competition as a member of Team Jigglypuff. The competition is judged by Roxie, who happily accepted Blake's offer to take part in the competition. Along with Whitley, Hugh, Leo, Yuki, Yuko, and Maya, Team Jigglypuff faces off against a variety of other teams in the competition. After a hard battle against Team Sawsbuck, Team Jigglypuff emerges as the winners of the competition with the help of Blake's Dewott. As a reward for their performance, Roxie has her father take the winning team and their class to Castelia City to participate in the Unova Choral Competition. As the group travels on Pop Roxie's ship, Blake contacts Looker over the Xtransceiver. He informs Looker that their true goal is to enter the Castelia Sewers to arrest the Seven Sages members Bronius and Ryoku, who have been sighted around that area. After traveling on Pop Roxie's boat, the class arrives at their destination. Shortly after stepping onto land, Roxie discovers a member of the executive committee for the Unova Choral Competition. The man reveals that a group of villains attacked him and stole his Karrablast in an attempt to "liberate" it. Recognizing the term, Blake realizes that the culprits must be members of Team Plasma. Blake decides to help Roxie investigate the area, but expresses annoyance when Whitley and Hugh also offer to help, labeling them as nuisances. Their search takes them to the Castelia Sewers, where they find a Bronius and Ryoku alongside group of Team Plasma Grunts. When Hugh sees the Team Plasma members, he flies into a rage and begins attacking them, only to fail when the Grunts' Muk begin swarming after everyone, forcing the group to scatter. While everyone else battles the Grunts, Blake successfully captures Bronius and Ryoku in order to arrest them. When he notices a chilly air starting to appear, Blake tells Looker to handle Bronius and Ryoku while he goes on ahead. Sending out Genesect, Blake heads off towards the Relic Passage. After exiting the area, Blake arrives at the Pokémon World Tournament construction site. Sending out Kabutott and Glisott, Blake inspects the area, only to find a defeated Zinzolin at the Cold Storage. He sees that the culprits were Thundurus and Landorus, who immediately turn into their Therian Formes upon spotting Blake. The cause of their transformation is revealed to be Colress, who is in possession of the Reveal Glass. Blake's team battle against Thundurus and Landorus. Blake attempts to arrest the unconscious Zinzolin, but he is taken away by Colress, who wishes to use his knowledge about Kyurem to Team Plasma's advantage. Dewott tries to stop Colress, but the scientist retaliates by sending out Tornadus, forcing Blake to leave Dewott, Kabutott, and Glisott behind while he chases after Colress with Kelden. Colress, insulted by Blake ignoring the Forces of Nature, takes control of Zinzolin's Kyurem with the Colress Machine and has it attack Blake. Before Kyurem can begin, the battle is interrupted by the arrival of the Plasma Frigate, which has Ghetsis riding on it. Ghetsis tells Colress to have Kyurem transport itself into a special room on the Frigate. Blake attempts to arrest Ghetsis, but is stopped by the Shadow Triad. Kelden, remembering its previous encounter with the Triad, proceeds to attack them on its own, distracting Blake long enough to give Ghetsis and Colress the chance to activate the Frigate's engines so they can take to the skies. Blake returns Kelden to its Poké Ball and manages to sneak aboard the ship before it flies away. He tells Kelden to calm down and promises to help take down the Shadow Triad after Ghetsis and Zinzolin are arrested. The Frigate travels to Castelia City, where it uses a Kyurem-powered cannon to freeze several buildings and civilians in an instant. Shortly after, Blake discovers that Team Plasma managed to capture Whitley and has her locked inside an empty cabin. After picking the cabin's lock, Blake forces himself into the room while claiming he was captured at the Castelia Sewers. Blake, finding it suspicious that Roxie and Hugh weren't captured, begins asking Whitley exactly when and where she was captured. Whitley, finding this behavior suspicious, realizes that Blake's constant advancements were to find out if she was a member of Team Plasma. Whitley accidentally reveals her allegiance to Team Plasma, but claims that she had never participated in any of Team Plasma's crimes. Having confirmed his suspicions, Blake reveals himself as an International Police officer and handcuffs Whitley. When Whitley begins to panic, Blake assures her that he only wishes to talk. Blake tells Whitley about Kyurem and asks the whereabouts of the memory card containing the data to counteract the Colress Machine. Whitley agrees to tell Blake where the memory card is, but only after they free Kyurem from Colress's control first. After exiting the room, Blake and Whitley are attacked by some of Team Plasma's Pokémon, which are easily defeated by Foongy. When reinforcements arrive, Blake sends out Genesect and has Whitley ride on it with him as they rush through the attacking Team Plasma Grunts. After defeating the Grunts, Blake and Whitley make it to the chamber where Kyurem is being kept. Blake destroys the chamber, only to find that Kyurem isn't inside. Colress appears and reveals that the Plasma Frigate has already been filled with enough of Kyurem's energy to allow it to fly around and freeze all of Unova. Colress has Kyurem freeze Blake and Whitley solid and has the two thrown into the ocean. Pokémon On hand Traded Trivia *Blake was born on May fourth and is currently twelve years old. *Every one of Blake's Pokémon has a Serious nature. See also Nate (trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters